Strike Force Heroes 2 Versions
This page lists the versions of Strike Force Heroes 2. Versions v1.4 ;General *The game was released. v1.5 ;General Changes *The list was added. *Rendering takes longer, but it should be able to run better on slow computers. ;Bug Fixes *Players are now able to crawl both ways through the tank in the Convoy map. *Players can no longer get pushed through the map on the right side of the Lab map. *Changing soldiers will now use the proper Camo + Appearance for them in the Campaign. *The Slot Machine no longer treats the Attachments as "poop" items. *"Loading Save" is now displayed while the save file is being loaded on Armor Games. *Saving modified to increase server/save performance & stability on Armor Games. ;Balance Changes *Players can no longer get unlimited streaks in the "Hackers" challenge. *Enemies no longer have secondary weapons in the "Pacifism" challenge. *Players now have 2x health in the "Pacifism" challenge. *The Campaign level "Revisiting" was turned into a Domination match, from a Team Deathmatch. *Amount of flags required to win in the campaign level "Sabotage" increased to 5. *The skills "Adrenaline" & Full Auto had their fire rates reduced, as well as modified slightly. v1.6 ;Bug Fixes *Fixed problem with particles erroring (created from v1.5 render change). *The enemy AI in the Factory map was drastically increased; Will no longer get stuck and less likely to suicide. v1.7 ;Additions *3 more secret skins were added in the game from 2. *The Dooty Launcher was added. ;General Changes: *The Shop won't have higher level items as often. ;Bug Fixes *The "Take out the Trash" medal now properly displays progress. *Some progress amounts for medals adjusted. *The medals now display the proper mods unlocked from the secret ones. *Players can no longer equip Armor or Attachments higher level than them. *Killstreaks can now be used multiple times per life again. *The Fast Hands skill now also affects the Jackhammer. *Perfect Melee weapons now have proper prefixes. *The Throwing Knives can no longer be reloaded *The Corrosive Grenade Launcher Rounds attachment now properly starts at 8%, instead of 80%. ;Balance Changes *The Superalloy Vest Armor reduced to +30% hp (from 40%). *The Repair Bots skill reduced to 4x regeneration (from 5x). *The Engineer's Killstreaks last about 20% longer. *The Mercenary's Machine Guns given +10% damage. *The Mercenary's Rocket Launchers given +5% damage. *The Mercenary's Skills modified with new abilities, or better stats. *The Mercenary's Killstreaks last 45% longer. *The Mercenary's rockets fire 30% faster during Death Wizard. *The damage boost from the Battle Scan killstreak increased to 15% (from 10%). *The Juggernaut's killstreaks now also reduce the damage you take by 10-30%. *Players get x1.5 health while playing the "Defection" challenge. *The Sheep Cannon deals less damage, but now has 3 shots per clip. v1.7b ;Bug Fixes *Online saves fixed for new users on Armor Games. *The user's icon on Armor Games now always properly fits box. v1.7c ;Bug Fixes *Bots with no killstreak will no longer spam "None". *Combat Drones no longer erase your current streak when they expire. v1.8 ;ArmorGames *Quests should work even if using a local save. *Hopefully fixed the online saving issues. ;Challenges and Maps *Stopped "TURRET DEPLOYED" speech from being spammed in the "Fortress War" challenge. *Lowering the score limit on the "Night of the Ninja" challenge to 15 (from 25). *Fixing the AI on the "Going Solo" challenge. (They should constantly use their killstreaks, but they never do) *Lowered the difficulty on ALL Factory Challenge maps. *:(AI on the Factory was improved, Factory matches were indirectly made harder as a result) **Players now get 10x health while playing the "Forum Defender" challenge (up from 7x). **1 ally will now stay on your team in "Defection". *Going in the water in the Mansion map will now remove the Fire and Acid effects, and will also prolong Electric and Frozen effects. ;Soldiers and Weapons *The Armor Piercing skill will now ignore 80% armor (up from 50%). *The Resistance skill no longers breaks the Juggernaught's killstreaks. *The No Sweat skill now properly makes you immune to the damage from your own explosives. *The Throwing Knives can now gain ammo from ammo boxes. *The Raffica has +15% range, the Bizon has +10% damage, and the Neostead has -10% damage. ;Medals: *The "Anger Management" medal now works properly ;General *Minor bug fixes. *Fixed MANY spelling errors. *Doubled the chance of getting Super Rare weapons in the Slot Machine. *Fixed Skills/Killstreaks/Armor toggles in custom game not working *Melee weapons now display as "Melee" in their descriptions. *Throwing weapons now display as "Throwing" in their descriptions. *Few extra names added as bots. Category:Strike Force Heroes 2